Flash Sentry
|hair = of moderate sapphire blue |skin = |voice = Vincent Tong |race = Human|caption = Flash Sentry in My Little Pony Equestria Girls|residence = Canterlot|occupation = Student at Canterlot High Member of the Wondercolts|cutie mark = }} Flash Sentry is a student from Canterlot High and one of the minor supporting characters in the Equestria Girls series. He is Sunset Shimmer's former ex-boyfriend and the love interest of both Twilight Sparkle from Equestria and Twilight Sparkle from the human world. Flash is also the leader of his band Flash Drive. Depiction in films [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls|'My Little Pony Equestria Girls']] He is first seen in Canterlot High when Twilight Sparkle runs into him in the corridor. He is also the first person to greet Twilight in the human world after she bumps into him in the hallway while he's at his locker. He helps her up and asks if she's okay. He is also shown in the cafeteria with his friends when Fluttershy shows Twilight all the cafeteria groups. Later, Twilight accidentally spills a beverage on him at the Sweet Shoppe. He jokes they need to stop bumping into each other before Twilight begins to develop a crush on him. Rarity warns Twilight that she needs to stay away from Flash since he is Sunset Shimmer's ex-boyfriend; he breaks up with her a few weeks before Twilight and Spike enter the human world. When Sunset Shimmer frames Twilight for ruining the Fall Formal decorations, Flash Sentry proves that the pictures are fake and Vice Principal Luna allows Twilight Sparkle to stay in the competition. Twilight is so thrilled that she hugs Flash. He seems to begin returning Twilight's feelings for him so Flash asks Twilight out to the Formal, but mistakes her blubbering "no's" as her answer when she was really freaking out over the Formal being postponed. When the Formal reconvenes as originally scheduled, Twilight clears up the confusion with Flash Sentry and agrees to have one dance with him. He and his band are seen performing at the Fall Formal. The Formal is disrupted when Sunset Shimmer rises to power and summons an army of hypnotized students, including Flash Sentry. Twilight and her friends defeat Sunset Shimmer, turning everyone back to normal. Flash Sentry finally asks Twilight for their dance. He is last seen imitating Twilight's odd dancing style on the dance floor. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks In Rainbow Rocks, Flash and his band are participating in the CHS Musical Showcase. He stops by the music room and compliments the Rainbooms on their song Better Than Ever. He asks them if Twilight will return for the school's musical showcase, only to be disappointed when Applejack tells him she might not be returning. Soon after, Sunset Shimmer reveals to her friends that she only dated Flash for popularity purposes and never really liked him. He is later seen in the cafeteria during the Dazzlings' song. At one point, Sonata Dusk strums the strings of his guitar during the song Battle of the Bands. Like most of the Canterlot High School student body, Flash and his band fall victim to the Dazzlings' spell and becomes overly competitive. He shows hostility at Snips and Snails but he mostly argues with Trixie Lulamoon and her band the Illusions. When Twilight returns, Flash is happy to see her, even though he's under the Dazzlings' spell. and Snails' rap.]] During the Battle of the Bands, he and his band, Flash Drive, is seen facing off with the eco-kids. Later, once he sees that Twilight is now lead singer for the Rainbooms, he openly ignores her in the hallway, and tells her off at how they are sworn enemies now since she is on a rival band. His final insult hits Twilight so hard, since it was true due to her inability to write up a counter-spell to break the Dazzlings' spell, that it causes her to cry. He is even furious when his band is eliminated from the Battle of the Bands, and is the first to believe that Sunset has returned to her old, bullying self after interrupting the Rainbooms' performance of Rainbow Dash's song, Awesome As I Wanna Be, leading the crowd in mock cheering of Sunset's supposed return to her bad self. Once the Dazzlings' spell is broken by the Rainbooms, and the three are forced to flee in disgrace by the infuriated crowd, Flash returns to normal and embraces Twilight in a victory hug as he declares the Rainbooms the best band there. He is about to give Twilight a kiss when their affectionate moment is rudely interrupted by Trixie as she vows that the Rainbooms will never be as good as her before making good her escape. After that, Flash is not seen again in the movie as his band returns to normal following the Battle of the Bands. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts [[Perfect Day for Fun|'Perfect Day for Fun']] In this short, Flash Sentry appears at the Canterlot High carnival and watches the Rainbooms' concert. Friendship Through the Ages In this musical short, Flash partially appears during Rainbow Dash's verse. Life is a Runway In this musical short, Flash appears as a silhouette during the fashion runway sequence. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Flash Sentry appears again in the third film as one of twelve students selected to represent Canterlot High School in the Friendship Games. He is shown to be bitter towards their losing streak against Crystal Prep Academy when he heckles Principal Celestia's pep rally about it. Flash Sentry encounters Twilight Sparkle's human counterpart twice in the movie. When she first arrives at CHS, she drops her glasses after bumping into him and he returns them, mistaking her for the Twilight he knows. He later congratulates her after she wins the Academic Decathlon for Crystal Prep. Both times, she blows him off to study her magical readings, much to his disappointment and confusion. He is partnered with Sweetie Drops for a baking competition during the games' first event, but they are eliminated when they mistakenly bake a loaf of bread instead of a cake. Flash is later seen witnessing Twilight and Sunset transform back from their corrupted forms. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Animated shorts A Banner Day Flash and his friends Micro Chips and Sandalwood are are tasked with making a banner to welcome Crystal Prep Academy to the Friendship Games. Flash's ideas for the banner conflict with those of his friends, but the final product is met with approval from Vice Principal Luna. Personality Flash Sentry is shown to be kind and a gentleman, as evidenced by his helping Twilight when she falls over on two occasions. He returns Twilight's feelings of affection towards him as a human. In both films, he also shows signs of social awkwardness and clumsiness, such as walking into a door while escorting Twilight to the Fall Formal dance and backing into a wall while exiting the band room. While under the effect of the Dazzlings' magic, Flash becomes arrogant, cold, and spiteful. He lashes out at Twilight when she takes part in the Battle of the Bands, believing that she is trying to take victory away from him and he publicly ridicules Sunset Shimmer, calling her "the bad girl we all love to hate." Merchandise So far only two Friendship Games dolls of Flash Sentry have been released in 2015 for the movie: one in a two-pack doll set with human Twilight Sparkle and another in a single pack (as a K-Mart exclusive). Quotes See also * Flash Sentry on the MLP: FiM wiki. Gallery es:Flash Sentry pl:Flash Sentry pt-br:Flash Sentry Category:Male characters Category:Students from Canterlot High Category:Rockers Category:Musicians Category:Featured articles